


NYC --> LA and back

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Ladies' Night, crossover-ish, foreverdrabbles9, very much Forever very little TBBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is "celebrating" in a bar on the last night of a (very long and lonely) week-long stay in LA and watches a group of strangers and a bit of thinking ensues. </p>
<p>For the Forever Drabble Challenge Week Nine prompt Ladies' Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYC --> LA and back

**Author's Note:**

> Another little story for a prompt. But this week I couldn't for the life of me figure out a setting other than this one. So unfortunately Jo had to be at the other side of the country to make it work. Sorry Jo!

The beer in her hand was slowly growing warm, but Jo didn’t really care. It had been an impulse order anyway, only straying from her usual because she was adamant not to think about home – too much at least. 

She had been exiled to the other side of the country for a week-long seminar on interrogation techniques. Well, actually Hanson had been scheduled to go with her, but he had had the nerve to fall ill at the very last minute which had left her to go alone. 

The seminar itself had been good, interesting even, but most everything else had ticked her off. She had gotten hit on by about every of the male cops present and her self-restraint had been sorely tested by day 3, but she managed not to be too impolite and especially not to punch anyone in the face or another very painful place. 

The regular timetable had left her with more free time for thought than she had cared for and even the fucking weather seemed to taunt her. It really was always sunny in California or so it seemed. And she missed home. She had never been prone to homesickness, but something must have changed since she had last left New York for an extended period of time. 

Thank God her flight back east was scheduled for tomorrow. She took a mouthful of her beer, but cringed at the tepid liquid and pushed the bottle away. 

The bartender came closer when he saw her obvious disgust. He had a sympathetic expression on his face. He had surely seen his fair share of the likes of her working in a city like this. 

“Anything else I can get you, kid?” 

_Damn it! Why does everything keep reminding me of home?_ And before she realized what she was doing her usual order had left her mouth and she cringed again, but successfully managed to keep it from showing this time. 

Jo was just adding a splash of water to her drink when a very excited voice announced the arrival of new customers over the usual bustle of the bar. 

“Ladies’ night! Ladies’ night! Woohoo!” 

Something about the voice sounded off though. It sounded decidedly un-female to Jo’s ears and a beat later she saw why. An Indian-looking man entered the bar with three female companions – two blonde, one brunette – and he was the chanting one. Jo rolled her eyes at him, but she was amused nonetheless. 

She watched them settle around one of the tables and the women smiled as the guy went to order for all of them. Jo took a moment to observe all four of them a little more closely. They seemed like a very mismatched group. She couldn’t begin to guess how they had met each other and at first glance she wouldn’t have believed them to be anything but strangers to each other, but they were obviously close. 

Images of Henry suddenly assaulted her mind’s eye as she watched these people interact and she couldn’t help but think of what had once been a creepy weirdo to her who had since wormed his way into her heart somehow and now was her friend and a very dear one at that. 

She missed his crazy theories and his foolish antics. She even missed his long-winded lectures and his odd glee at disgusting autopsy findings. But she also missed the way his eyes lit up at those findings and the bright smile he sometimes wore or the mysterious expression she sometimes caught a glimpse of around her or Abe. 

_Good job not thinking about home!_

She shook her had at herself banishing all further thoughts to the back of her mind, emptied her glass in a big gulp, paid, and left the bar. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I hadn't planned to make it quite this depressing, but it took a turn there pretty much instantly and then I went with it. Sorry again Jo, but you'll probably get invited to dinner over at Henry and Abe's sooner rather than later. ;)


End file.
